


Monster Mash

by shaneo6930



Series: Mac + Stiles [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cause Jill deserves nice things damn it, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gave Jill a hot wolf boyfriend, Halloween Costumes, Justice for Jill, M/M, Werewolf Mac, Wolf hijinks, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Mac's annual Halloween party gets kicked up a notch when the his boyfriend Stiles and the McCall pack join in on the fun!





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came about when I saw MacGyver's season 2 Halloween episode, and thought the party/haunted house at the end would be really fun with the McCall pack in the mix, so this is what I came up with. 
> 
> Title and included lyrics are from Monster Mash by Bobby Pickett.

“So when are your wolf buddies getting here?” Bozer asked as he stepped up on a ladder to place a fake Jack-o-Lantern over the head of the stuffed Polar bear standing in the entryway of the house he shared with Mac.

“They’re not my ‘Wolf Buddies,’ Boze,” Mac replied, carrying in a giant guillotine. “They’re my pack. And should be in about an hour or so.” He sat the device down and looked at his phone. “Stiles still needs to get his costume from the shop and they have to navigate the traffic between Beacon and LA.”

The phone started to ring. “That’s them now,” Mac said with a smile, answering it. “Hey, babe,” he said into the phone in a sweet tone. As he leaned against the guillotine, the pressure on the side caused the blade to crash down. “SHIT!”

“What happened?” Stiles asked on the other side of the phone.

“The centerpiece of my display just went off,” Mac laughed. “What’s going on with you guys?”

“We’re on our way,” Stiles told him. “The girls and I got our costumes. The wolves are following your instructions and arriving in plainclothes.” 

“So, who all is with you?” Mac asked, sitting down.

“It’s me, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Alison, and Derek,” Stiles replied. “Mom and dad were going to come, but they both got called in to work. Halloween and all, which sucks, because they were supposed to be our Malory and Woodhouse.”

“What about Liam and Theo?” Mac asked. “I gave them their invitations at our last pack night.”

“Yeah, Theo’s skittish around federal agents,” Stiles answered with a laugh. “Comes from his slightly murderous history. Liam’s spending the holiday with him passing out candy in their neighborhood.”

“Well, just hurry up and get here, guys. Can’t wait for you guys to see the place.”

With that, he hung up and started to reset the blade of the guillotine.

“Really?” Bozer asked. “No goodbye or drive safe?”

“We don’t like to say goodbye,” Mac explained, straining with the blade. “It’s too final, and we’ve both had to say ‘goodbye’ to too many people. And ‘drive safe’ is an oxymoron with that heap of metal being held together with duct tape and a prayer. You wanna help me with this thing?”

Bozer hopped off of the ladder and rushed over to Mac to help him lift the blade. “I thought your werewolf strength was used for stuff like this,” he complained as the two of them got the blade into position. Mac then reached over the device and flipped a lever locking it in place.

“Strength doesn’t make up for the fact that it takes two people to reset this thing without cutting my foot off,” Mac snarked as he moved away from it. “Are you gonna help me with the unwitting victim or not?”

One hour, 2 beheaded mannequins, and all 7 George Carlin dirty words from a newly arrived Jack Dalton later, Mac and Bozer finally got the final scare in their haunted house set up and roped off.

“Where on earth did you buy that thing?” Jack asked setting up the final layer of crime scene tape.

“I made it of course,” Mac said. “It was really simple.” He then looked at Jack’s attire. He was dressed in his regular clothes, as opposed to the lab coat he was supposed to be in.

“It’s in the car,” Jack explained. “And it’s probably a good thing, since I got a bloody head thrown at me when I walked in the door.”

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Mac ran to answer it, finding Riley flanked by the Beacon Hills crew. “Found these losers walking around admiring the outside,” she joked. “I told them the real party is inside. “

She steps aside to reveal Stiles standing behind her, wearing a black turtleneck, with black slacks, and his hair gelled down to an inch of its life.

Mac’s eyes widened with a slight touch of fear. He knew his boyfriend was dressed as Sterling Archer, but he looked so much like

“Murdoc,” Mac whispered. He then shook his head and stepped forward to Stiles, kissing him like he hadn’t seen him in years, when it had just been 3 days.

“Who’s Murdoc?” Stiles asked after they broke the kiss.

“Nobody tonight, Stiles,” Mac grinned. He then hugged his boyfriend tightly. “Say, is that an underwear gun, or are you happy to see me?”

“Okay, that’s my brother you’re talking about,” Scott groaned.

“Can we move this inside?” Riley asked. “It’s kinda cold in this miniskirt.”

Mac stepped back from Stiles and showed the group into the house. “You guys look awesome,” he said.

“Well, when the McCall pack does Halloween,” Isaac said. “We do Halloween.  I like to think we look like a real life ISIS.”

“Hold on there, buddy,” Jack said, coming out of the living room. “Mac and I have dealt with the real ISIS, and we’re nothing like those fuckers.”

“Jack, he means the spy organization from Archer,” Mac explained. “Where our costumes come from. And from what I can tell, they’ve all done a pretty good job.” He looked over the group. “Stiles, you’re obviously Archer, Riley; Lana, Scott is Cyril, Isaac is Ray,  Allison is Pam, but you look like you went with the Vice season look.”

Allison laughed. “It would’ve required padding in the costume either way,  and this way, I don’t have to wear as much.”

“The best part was her two exes over here wondering when she got work done,” Lydia joked.

“Yeah,” Allison added. “The only way I’ll accept a guy oogling my tits is if he’s married to my ex-boyfriend.”

“Well, you look awesome,” Mac said with his trademark grin. He showed the group inside, where Isaac immediately gravitated toward the guillotine.

“Holy shit, this is awesome,” he said, reaching out to touch the blade. Jack immediately stopped him. “It also has a hair trigger, man.”

Isaac quickly jerked his hand back. “Sorry,” he said on instinct.

Jack walked over to the makeshift record player Mac had made. “Let’s get this party started!” he  called out as he dropped the needle on an already spinning record.

_I was working in the lab late one night When my eyes beheld and eerie sight_

The record played an all familiar tune that made all of the supernatural creatures in the room turn and give Jack a glare.

“Really, Jack?” Scott asked. “Monster Mash?”

“Hey,” Jack defended. “How many times am I gonna get to party with actual werewolves on Halloween? It’s required.”

A couple hours later the annual MacGyver trick or treat haunted house was in full swing and a roaring success. No pun intended.

Derek had just finished scaring the last kid in the group after dropping a treat bag into her bucket when Mac hung a sign on the door that said “Next group at 6:35” and closed it. “Nice job,” Mac complemented the wolf, who was  adjusting his position in the chair.

“Thanks,” Derek answered. “This is fun.”

A knock then sounded at the door.

“The sign says 6:35,” Mac called out, opening the door, only to find his boss, Matty standing on the porch in front of Phoenix Foundation lab tech Jill.

“Now, is that any way to talk to your boss, Goldilocks?” Matty asked, as Mac surveyed her costume. She was a spot on recreation of Malory Archer. Right down to the omnipresent martini glass and grey bob wig.

“Sorry, Matty. Come on in,” Mac grinned, stepping aside. “I didn’t think you did costumes.”

Matty stepped inside the house, and observed the decorations. “I wasn’t going to,” she started, “But I got a text from Allison telling of your group being minus a much required character.”

“And Jill, you’re—“ Mac started, but trailed off confused. The lab tech stepped in wearing a black spandex one piece suit with a mockingjay pin attached to her lapel, and her long blonde hair in a braid. A quiver of arrows on her back,  and  bow in her hand only completed the costume. “Katiss?” he asked.

“I misread the invitation,” she said, meekly. “I thought when you said ‘Archer character,’ you meant archery, not the cartoon.”

“I think you look great,” Derek said with a sudden bashful smile that Mac took immediate notice of.

“Well, if I’d known what the theme really was, I would’ve come as Krieger’s anime wife,” Jill laughed. She then held out her hand. “I’m Jill,” she introduced herself.

Derek shook her offered hand. “Derek,” he said with a grin.

“Well, come on, guys,” Mac said.  “We’ve gotta set up for the next group!”

With that, Mac led the two women into the house to get ready.

“Where did you meet him?” Jill asked as they walked out of earshot. “That Derek guy.”

“He’s a friend of Stiles’,” Mac answered. Then, recalling Derek’s smile at seeing the tech, his eyes lit up. “Why do you ask?”

“He uh…He just seems interesting, that’s all,” Jill answered.

As soon as they entered the living room area, Allison took immediate notice of the new  arrivals. “Matty!” she screamed, quickly making her way over to the Phoenix director. She knelt down and wrapped the older woman in a big hug.

“What did I say about kneeling, Allison?” Matty asked, hugging back.

“I’m sorry,” Allison apologized. “I just didn’t want to knock you in the head with one of these things.” She gestured to her chest padding.

Allison stood back up and looked at Jill’s costume. “You look amazing!” she said as Jill came into better light. “Is that an SAS Gravity 64" Hunting Longbow?” she asked, looking at the bow the girl was carrying.

“I think it might be?” Jill replied. “I ordered the one that resembled what I pictured in the books the most when I put the costume together.”

“May I see it?” Allison asked, still looking toward it. Unsure of what’s happening, Jill handed it toward Allison, who took it with all the glee of a child being handed a most wanted toy. “This is awesome,” she squeed. “Better than the one I use!” She then looked toward Mac. “Can I go out and fire a few arrows in the yard? How much will you miss your jack-o-lantern?”

That’s when Bozer stepped in. “Whoa, Allison,” he said. “I think the HOA frowns upon archery in a crowded space. Plus, I spent all night carving those, and I don’t want them destroyed by hunter fire.”

Mac then patted Alison on the shoulder. “Let’s wait until after the kids have dispersed,” he told her. “I know you’re a pro at this kind of thing, I just don’t want to take any chances.”

Allison nodded and handed the bow back to Jill. “It’s still a really awesome piece of equipment,” she told her, before going back to her spot in the house. Jill just looked at Mac confused. “You have some…interesting new friends,” she told her friend.

Mac looked at his watch. 6:30. “Okay, guys,” he called out. “5 minutes to the next group!” As the group started moving to their places, Mac realized Matty and Jill didn’t have anything to do. “Jack, you can take a break for this one,” he said. “Matty’s our new executioner.”

“A job she does well,” Jack joked stepping away from the guillotine.

“Keep it up, Dalton,” Matty jokingly sniped. “It’ll soon be your head in there.”

 “And Jill, you wanna go help Derek?” Mac asked.

“Sure,” Jill chirped. She then turned and went back toward the door.

Before long, they were all set up, and on cue, Mac let in the final group of kids of the night. They went from station to station in the house, being startled and screaming through all of it, except for these two older pre-teens in the back of the crowd. The two boys were clearly unimpressed with all the work the gang had put into making a fun, scary haunted house.

Right after Matty pulled the lever on the guillotine, one of the boys spoke up.

“This is boring,” he said to his friend.

“You’re right,” The friend agreed. “It was way scarier last year.”

“Oh, really?” Mac asked, appearing behind the two. “This didn’t scare you?”

“Not really,” the taller of the boys scoffed.

“Yeah,  only babies would be scared of this.”

Mac just grinned. “Hey, Scott, Isaac?” he called out. “Could you guys come here a minute?”

Scott and Isaac jogged from the back of the room to where Mac was standing with the two kids.

“What’s up?” Isaac asked.

“We have our first bit of criticism of the house,” Mac said.

“Yeah, it sucked,” the shorter of the two boys rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen Disney movies scarier.”

A gleam of mischief filled Scott’s eye. By this time, most of the group had filed around to see this.

“I’m sorry you didn’t like it,” Scott apologized sincerely. “Let me talk to my friends and see what we can do.”

He wrapped his arms around Isaac and Mac’s shoulders and turned them around in a huddle. “Okay, guys. This is the only time we can do this,” he whispered so low only the wolves in the room could hear. “These twerps want a scare? Let’s give them one.”

The three of them stood straight up.

“I’m sorry you didn’t have fun, guys,” Mac said.

The three wolves then turned around, completely turned. Fangs out, eyes glowing, extra hair on display.

As expected, the two boys screamed loud enough to break glass.

“We’ll try to make it scarier next year,” Isaac growled.

The two boys bolted straight for the exit so fast, there might as well have been dust outlines of their bodies hanging in the air.

Before they got to the exit, Jill stepped in front of them.

“Whoa, what’s going on, guys?” she asked, with genuine concern.

“They’re monsters!” the boys cried out. “The three guys in there. They’re monsters!”

“Monsters?” She asked with a laugh. “No, that can’t be. I’ve known these guys for ages. What did these monsters look like?”

The taller one took a breath. “They had these glowing eyes and sharp teeth, and a lot of hair!”

“Really?” Jill asked. “You mean like him?” She pointed behind her back, where Derek was standing, also wolfed out.

“Don’t forget your candy,” he said in a low growl, holding out two candy bars.

“SHIT!” The taller boy cried, as he pushed his friend aside and ran out of the house. The friend quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out behind him.

As soon as they were gone, the whole party started laughing. “Now I get why you used to do that, Derek!” Scott shouted, as he turned back. “That was so fun. “

Matty climbed down from her “Executioner’s perch” and walked up to the three wolves. “I hope that’s still as funny when you’re in hell,” she laughed. “You three gave ME a fright!”

“They had to do it!” Jack defended the three. “Those two brats challenged our honor.”

“Well, I hope you have a plan for if they go to their parents with all that monster talk.”

“I’ll take credit,” Bozer said. “Tell them it’s special make-up I whipped up for a werewolf movie I’ve been writing. Something along the lines of _The Howling_ meets _Mean Girls_ , meets _Do the Right Thing.”_

Mac looked at his best friend incredulously. “That would literally be the WEIRDEST movie ever.”

“So,” Jack called out with a clap, getting everybody’s attention. “You guys wanna move on to the scary stories around the fire pit portion of the evening?”

“I’m down for a beer on the deck,” Stiles answered. “But I think we can skip  the stories tonight.”

“Yeah,” Derek said, coming into the room, following Jill. “Let’s just sit back and relax.”

Jack walked into the kitchen and came back with a cooler. “What are you guys waiting for?” He asked. The group then filed out.

As they got to the seating area on the deck, Scott and Isaac sat down beside Allison, each eyeing her padding. Allison rolled her eyes, reached into her blouse, and pulled the pads out of her bra. She then handed one to each of her ex-boyfriends. “Have fun, boys,” she said.

After them, Derek and Jill came in and sat beside each other. They talked all night. One of the biggest surprises of the evening was when they went home together.  

“Should I warn her that sleeping with a wolf is a bit rougher than she might be used to?” Stiles asked Mac.

“I once caught her asleep in the break room,” Mac answered. “She was mumbling something about Mr. Grey and a riding crop. Something tells me she’ll be good.”

The rest of the night was filled with enough friendship and love between everyone to last a lifetime. Aside from Derek, the members of the pack had stayed so long, Mac decided to let them sleep in the guest rooms for the night.

In Mac’s room, he and Stiles lay under the covers drifting off. Mac lay with his head on Stiles’ chest, as Stiles ran his fingers through Mac’s hair. “Did you have fun, baby?” Mac asked in a contented sigh.

“One of the best Halloweens ever,” Stiles replied with a smile. He then leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles’ lips. “Best one ever.”

“Yeah,” Mac sighed. “Me too.” Before long, he was drifting off to sleep in the arms of the boy he now knew he loved more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome!


End file.
